Maria Takayama
Maria Takayama (高山 マリア Takayama Maria) is the supervising teacher and moderator of the Neighbors' Club and is a ten-year old nun. While being exceptionally gifted in academics, she is also very rude and immature, and often uses a variety of expletives when annoyed. She develops a sibling-like relationship with Hugo Uzumaki, who regularly makes her packed lunches, and is affectionate with him, much to Kobato's annoyance. Appearance Maria has blue eyes and long lavender-silver flowing hair. Maria is usually shown wearing her nun outfit, which consists of a dark-blue one piece dress with a white collar design of two long triangles and dark blue cornette with a heart decoration. Maria also wears a necklace with a key. During her trip to the Theme Park, Maria wore a white one piece with a cross. Maria also owns a white one piece swimsuit with her name sewn on it. Personality Maria is childish and displays this tendency numerous times, even when she claims that she's an adult. Because Maria was a child prodigy in the past, her arrogance made her unable to socialize with her peers. She quickly becomes a teacher after knowing that she is smart enough to do this. This also makes Maria very rude and would often scold the people around her (at least, before Yozora came). Abilities & Skills Intellegence: True to her job, Maria is shown to be intelligent enough to at least be a teacher in High school Math and Japanese Language. She does Yozora's homeworks and never complained that it was difficult and even comments on Kobato's Math homework being "too easy" something even Hugo was impressed. Maria also seems to have a good vocabulary since she is able to describe "Annexation" (The term of the incorporation of territory into another geo-political entity) with great detail. However, Maria is extremely naive being able to be outsmarted by many characters in the series and is extremely trustful of others when getting on her good side. Even Kobato once managed to use Yozora's words to trick and manipulate her. However, Maria also doesn't seem to do much research on her Bible studies shown when she didn't even bother to check The Bible and realize there's no such commandment as "If someone slaps you on the right cheek, give them your room also. Oh, and also sign the paperwork to officiate their club" (obviously made up by Yozora to coerce her into lending her favorite nap time quarters to the Neighbors Club) until it was too late. In terms of sexual education, Maria is also rather naive in this topic considering that she has high-school level education (although in another sense, Maria did skip the grades and hence, it is possible that she was not taught in these matters). Other:Maria is quite gluttonous, being able to eat great amounts of food without any sign of being full at times. At the festival, Maria is shown to be able to eat copious amount of street foods such as candied apples, Takoyaki, Fried Squid and plenty of others. At the theme park, despite eating bunch of hotdogs and having a crepe, Maria is still able to gorge down a plate of curry rice. In fact, one of the ways to get on Maria's good side is food. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Cocoon Citizens Category:Hugo's Friends & Allies Category:Neighbor's Club members Category:Hakoniwa Academy Staff